


Like A Book

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Build, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata slowly realises that he might like Tsukishima.Now all that is left is to tell him, though a snag might prevent that from happening.





	1. Tiptoe Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Flirting occurs and nothing gets done...yet.

Hinata never thought that he would end up liking Tsukishima of all people; however, he can’t say it is really the worst thing to happen to him. The fellow third year had tamed himself over the last few years, and tended to keep the jokes down to a minimum. There was also the time that he helped Hinata with his homework until 4 am, when the ginger knew the blond wanted to strangle him for not getting the material despite five hours of studying.

“Hinata, watch out!”

The ginger looked up only to see a volleyball before his vision blanked out for a few moments. He opened his eyes slowly to see worried expressions. He could hear them calling his name, but one call stuck out to him the most.

“Idiot.”

Hinata let out a small whine as he looked up, eyes tearing and nose swelling by the minute. He parted his lips to retort to the idiot comment before feeling a hand grab his chin and raise it, eyes growing a bit wide at the action.

“B-Blood!” one of the first years gasped as Tsukishima continued to look over Hinata’s face. The ginger grew red in the face as the blond let go, but didn’t back away until he grasped Hinata’s arm. He pulled him up and pulled him along, Ukai nodding in thanks before the two exited the gym. Hinata swallowed hard and tilted his head at the other’s gesture, but didn’t want to say anything: he’d accept the kindness as it came.

Two hours and a few painkillers later, Hinata was back and jumping around as usual, but the middle blocker felt like he was being watched. He looked around the gym often but met no one’s gaze. It was a bit unsettling, but he brushed it off and talked to Kageyama about different quicks and signals for said quicks. Whenever he looked around, Kageyama would scold him saying he was distracted, though the worried expression his partner wore was enough to show Hinata that he wasn’t upset.

“Sorry~” Hinata said with a smile as Kageyama huffed but nodded his head, continuing his explanation. This time Hinata did pay close attention, though the feeling of eyes on his back only intensified. His cheeks grew red leading to Kageyama sighing. He reached out as Hinata nearly flinched but felt the hand gently ruffle his hair. Hinata blinked and smiled when Kageyama offered a small smirk.

“Go rest. You must have been hit harder than I thought,” Kageyama murmured as Hinata pouted.

“How rude of you, Kageyama.”

“Always.”

The two just nodded at each other again, Hinata moving to sit on the bench for the time being. As much as Hinata would have argued before, he knew now was not the time to mess with injuries. He needed to be in full health to play; his team was counting on him.

“So you actually took the king’s advice and are resting? How unlike you.”

Hinata frowned and looked over to see Tsukishima sitting beside him, eyes on the court but hand stretched towards him. In his hand were an ice pack and a bottle of water much to the ginger’s surprise.

“Is this for me?” The shorter male asked as he perked, the blond scoffing.

“Is there anyone else around that this would be for? Not many other players get hit with a ball to the face, you know.”

Hinata pursed his lips and snatched the ice pack, placing it against his face. Tsukishima smirked but placed the water bottle down on the bench. The two sat in silence afterward, Hinata shifting and gazing at the blond from the corner of his eye every so often.

_‘Why is he sitting here? Why isn’t he playing? Why did he get me this stuff? Is he going to tease me? Is he injured too? Shit we can’t both be injured we are middle blockers and if there are no blockers the game is shot and what if….’_

“I'm not injured, calm down.”

Hinata straightened and flushed. “How did you…?”

“You kept looking at me, and then seemed to be searching for something. Also, you are easier to read than a picture book.”

“I am not! I'm at least twice as hard to read as a picture book!”

Tsukishima snorted and turned to face Hinata, the ginger sucking in a breath. “And that makes you any harder to read to a high school student?” he questioned. Hinata parted his lips to speak but thanked whoever was in the sky that Ukai blew his whistle at that moment.

“Alright, clean up, guys. We gotta give the gym to the girl's team today before their next match.”

Right. Thursdays were when the girls had the gym after them.

Hinata stood immediately and cleared his throat. Was his heart pounding? If not then why was it so loud in his ears?

“Thanks,” he said in reference to the ice pack, proud he didn’t stutter before running off to help with cleanup. His face was warm despite the pack against his nose. He wondered if the blond was just teasing him, or if he actually cared about his injury.

Hinata dismissed that idea considering how often Tsukishima still made fun of him and Kageyama. He would always call Hinata Kageyama’s Queen and crap like that, why would anyone who cared for someone push them onto someone else?

There was just no way.

* * *

 “You better get home safe,” Kageyama spoke as Hinata waved a hand vigorously and smiled.

“I am not a child, Bakageyama! The mom role doesn’t suit you!” he teased as the setter flushed. He parted his lips as Hinata’s smile grew calmer. “Besides, make sure Yamaguchi gets home safe, that is your priority,” he spoke, Kageyama’s lips fell from the thin line into a frown, eyes losing their fire for a moment. The two didn’t move, though Kageyama was the last to speak.

“Just because he and I are...you know...doesn't mean I would disregard my best friend,” he muttered as Hinata perked.

“I'm your best friend?” he asked. Kageyama wondered if letting him know was a mistake until he noticed that Hinata was staring at him with bright eyes: the way he used to before the incident that happened a year ago.

“Dumbass, who else do I hang out with?!” he shouted as he gripped the other’s head, Hinata whining at the violent action.

“I was just asking! I never had a friend who only hung out with me!” he admitted as Kageyama’s grip instantly weakened. Hinata looked up, a smile still on his face as he moved away.

“I am just happy,” Hinata said in almost a whisper. Kageyama turned away and cleared his throat. He lifted the bag higher onto his shoulder, and Hinata swore his ears were a bit red.

“Get home safe. Okay?”

Hinata nodded his head and saluted the setter. “Yes, sir!”

Kageyama let out some breath from his nose before waving and walking towards the front of the gym where Yamaguchi would be waiting. Hinata turned to unlock his bike from its chain, feeling glad that nothing had changed between Kageyama and him. A lot had happened since their first year... including the oddball duo attempting to date and failing at it miserably. They had argued often and always trying to be more couple-y than either of them were comfortable with. Hinata’s eyes softened at the memories, glad they had at least tried it. He could have done without the way they exploded at each other before they broke up, but at this point, it was just a lesson for the ginger about rushing into things and forcing them. Kageyama was and still is his best friend. No one could beat them when they were so in sync.

“Still here?”

Hinata turned and jumped a bit when he realised it was Tsukishima again.

“Are you stalking me, Stingyshima?” Hinata teased as the blond seemed to be focused on his nose. Taking the hint, Hinata waved his hand just as he had to Kageyama and grinned. “I'm fine! It looks way worse than it feels.”

Tsukishima didn’t seem satisfied and leaned down, taking a closer look. Hinata backed up, about to speak when he tripped over the chain that was on the ground. He made a small “Oomph!” noise, though Tsukishima grabbed him to prevent him from falling. The ginger tensed in his grasp and laughed, though it was oddly high-pitched even for him.

“Hadn’t meant to…” he began as Tsukishima raised a brow.

“Most people don’t mean to trip, shrimpy.”

Hinata parted his lips as he stammered, trying his best to form a sentence but too focused on the fact that Tsukishima had not let him go yet. “I-I meant that...uh, you know. Falling. Hurts, and stuff,” he got out, wondering why the hell that was the only thing to come into his mind. His brain never did work when he needed it to.

“I know. You should be careful,” Tsukishima stated as he grabbed Hinata’s bike and turned, walking off with it as the ginger tilted his head.

“M-My bike...”

Tsukishima looked over his shoulder, the shorter male noticing how his eyes seemed to crinkle ever so slightly. “It is your bike. And I am walking away with your bike. So that means you should probably follow the guy with your bike,” he explained as if it were statistical evidence. Unfortunately for him, Hinata sucked at math.

“B-but I need that to get home.”

The blond’s chuckle threw Hinata for a loop. “You really haven’t changed much. I am walking you home, idiot.”

Hinata’s mouth formed an “O” as he rubbed his arm and nodded. “Oh. Alright then,” he mumbled, and then the two players began to walk.

* * *

Hinata should have expected this outcome, though he had been hopeful that his mother and Natsu would be returning tomorrow, not today.

“You should stay for dinner, it is awfully late.”

Tsukishima, not the type to deny the hospitality, ended up agreeing and sitting beside the ginger as they ate dinner. It was quiet, with Natsu’s chatter and the radio being the only source of background noise. Hinata had his chopsticks to his mouth, eyes staring off into space until Tsukishima nudged him lightly.

“Is your nose hurting you again?” he asked as Hinata looked over.

“Uh, no, how come?”

Tsukishima grabbed his rice bowl and shrugged.

“You looked a bit out of it. Was making sure.”

Hinata’s eyes were fixed on the male beside him. Since when was Tsukishima the nice one?

Nodding in response, Hinata worked to finish his food but wasn’t all that hungry. He blamed it on his nose aching rather than the way his stomach fluttered or the way his hands seemed to be unable to completely grip the bowl and chopsticks.

“All done!” Natsu sang as Hinata’s mother laughed and rubbed her daughter’s back.

“You are, my strong girl,” she complimented as she looked at the two tense volleyball players.

“You guys can finish up whenever you are ready, I have to help Natsu with some last minute homework,” she said as Natsu looked over, about to ask something before she was pulled to her feet. “Just place the dishes in the sink, I will get to them later.”

Natsu was pulled from the room, a pout on her lips as he followed her mother.

Hinata couldn’t help but break out into a smile.

“You should relax,” Tsukishima said as he placed some rice into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he looked over at Hinata to answer the unspoken question that his eyes were giving off. “If you are overly tense you will stiffen up,” he explained. “You don’t need that along with an injured face.” he teased as Hinata leaned back, though the smile remained.

“Nose!” he corrected with a small laugh, wondering why he had been so tense before. It wasn’t like Tsukishima was anyone he should be nervous around...minus the fact that he was the cause of the butterflies and clammy hands. Hinata paled at the realisation.

He like liked Tsukishima.

Oh, God.

“You're nervous again.”

“Are not,” Hinata squeaked as he looked back down at his food. He ate quietly and avoided eye contact.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and stood, placing his empty bowls into the sink as he worked on finishing his rice bowl. “You're an awful liar,” he stated as he placed the final dish in the sink.

Hinata glared for a moment before looking down again, attempting to hide the redness that moved from his neck to his ears.

“That is a good thing,” Tsukishima clarified, causing Hinata to look up through his bangs.

“What?”

“Being a shitty liar. It is a good thing,” he repeated. “It means you're a somewhat good person.”

“Only somewhat?” Hinata asked with a tiny grin as the blond raised a brow.

“Don’t push your luck, shrimp. You're lucky I even said that much.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out. “Just when I thought you were being nice.”

Tsukishima tilted his head. “Was a compliment not nice?”

“You called me shrimp afterward!”

The corner of Tsukishima’s lips twitched as he pushed his glasses upwards.

“Was that a lie?”

Hinata parted his lips but realised that he was, in fact, a shrimp considering his age and his fellow teammates. “Touche,” he muttered as he finished off his own food.

There was an awkward silence until the blond spoke up, amusement dancing in his words.

“You might want to show me where I will be sleeping unless you want to stand here all night.”

Hinata nudged the other before scuffling towards his room, Tsukishima having no issue keeping up with his short teammate’s pace.

* * *

“He stayed over at your place?”

Hinata hummed in response as Kageyama looked nothing short of amused.

“So when are you going to let him know you like him?”

Hinata let out a sigh and hugged his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on one and shrugged.

“I don’t know, I am not really sure how t-” Hinata paused, turning to Kageyama with wide eyes.

“How’d you know that I liked him?”

Kageyama snorted, drinking his milk. When he finished, he stretched. “You are easy to read.”

Hinata huffed. “Am not, why does everyone keep saying that?” he grumbled, crossing his arms and hiding his face in his knees.

“It isn’t a bad thing,” Kageyama assured. “You are just more open to expressing yourself. It isn’t a negative quirk.”

Hinata sighed softly. “It is.”

“Dumbass, I said it wasn’t.”

“And I think it is,” Hinata said roughly. When he realised he had raised his voice, he faltered and paled a bit. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Kageyama, also surprised by the outburst, nodded and moved closer. He wrapped an awkward arm around Hinata and used the other to ruffle his teammate's hair.

“Don’t kill yourself over this. Take the advice you gave me when I was trying to get Yamaguchi,” Kageyama offered as Hinata looked over at him.

“I gave you advice?” he asked as Kageyama’s grip on his hair tightened for a moment in his moment of irritation. When he loosened his grip, he spoke.

“You said to just let him know instead of dancing around the topic, and so I let him know,” he explained. Hinata groaned and leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“It isn’t that easy. Yamaguchi is all loveable and cute. Tsukishima can be a bit intimidating,” Hinata confessed shyly. “But not in a bad way...in a way that makes me all ‘gwah!’ inside.”

Kageyama pressed his cheek against Hinata’s head and shut his eyes. “Don’t understand, but I kind of do at the same time. You are an odd person, Hinata.”

The ginger grinned at the comment. “You are best friends with an odd person, that says something about you too, doesn’t it?”

While trying to think of a retort, Kageyama’s eyes moved upwards when he heard the roof door click into place rather roughly.

Hinata looked up to see Tsukishima staring at them both.  His eyes were narrowed, lips in a thin line.

"Tsukishima?" 


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made, yet Yamaguchi manages to help remedy the situation.

The three hadn't moved, Hinata the only one not sensing the tension in the air. 

"Tsukishima? Is everything oka—?"

“Does Yamaguchi know about this?” Tsukishima asked, voice hard and body tense. Hinata jumped at the tone, much to Kageyama's dismay. The setter watched the spiker's reaction carefully.

“Know what?” Hinata asked in confusion as he looked at his partner. The setter wasn't sure what provoked the blond's anger until he looked down and noticed the position they were in. He cursed to himself. It was a just habit from when they had been dating, he figured.

Hinata squinted, trying to figure out why Tsukishima was so angry. He tilted his head, but this only seemed to make the blond angrier.

“Is something wrong?”

Kageyama moved away from the ginger quickly, standing and clearing his throat. He wasn’t sure why he felt guilty when they hadn’t done anything. Hinata didn't mind him moving away, shifting his own position to make up for the lack of another person beside him. Tsukishima’s eyes were burning into the setter, who crossed his arms and glared back.

“Nothing happened.”

“Our definitions of ‘nothing’ seem to differ, King. Though that makes sense considering you fail all your classes.”

Kageyama moved to confront the other, but Hinata quickly stood and blocked him. His eyes warned him to calm down, the two having a conversation with just gazes until Kageyama huffed and looked away. Hinata turned and shook his head at the blond. His heart was pounding; his hands grew cold.

“This is a misunderstanding. Nothing happened, really!”

“Oh, The King’s queen has come to his rescue. How _sweet._ ”

Hinata turned and eyed Tsukishima in slight offense at the title. Tsukishima hadn’t called him Kageyama’s Queen in months, why now?

Kageyama tried to move forward again, Hinata stopping him and continuing. “Tsuki—”

“Oh, and he speaks as well. What? Are you going to tell me another excuse? Another lie for his majesty?”

Hinata’s blood went cold. His hands dropped from holding Kageyama back, limp at his sides. He took in a breath.

“He isn’t lying/I’m not lying,” they spoke in unison as Tsukishima let out a breath of disbelief.  

“Could have fooled me.”

“Listen here…” Kageyama growled. He tried to move around Hinata but was stopped by Hinata's arm returning to it's blocking position.

“If you were going to take Hinata as your Queen, you shouldn’t have gone after Yamaguchi. I don’t take lightly to people messing with my friends.”

“Stop that,” Hinata whispered as the two youngest turned to gaze at the eldest. Tsukishima raised a brow while Kageyama backed away. “Stop calling me a queen and saying that I am lying,” he added, eyes landing directly on Tsukishima. “I'm not lying. I would never.”

Tsukishima had to admit that Hinata was a great actor. “Why? You two were cozy enough to be a couple, though I wonder what Yamaguchi would think considering that he is Kageyama’s boy-”

A moment later Tsukishima was forced backward, hand on his jaw as the aching began to move through his face in waves. He looked up expecting an angry setter but was met with the teary eyes of his fellow middle blocker.

“Idiot,” Hinata spoke calmly. Tsukishima felt a chill down his back. “You said yourself I was a bad liar. Why would I lie about something involving my two friends?” he continued. “You...you really are the worst.”

Tsukishima gritted his teeth as the ginger turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

They were silent for a few moments until Tsukishima turned to see Kageyama leaning against the side of the roof. His eyes were calm yet annoyed, the usual face for the king. 

“The hell are you looking at?”

Kageyama shrugged. “You really should have listened to him,” he replied, tone sharp.

The blond let his hand fall from his face and crossed his arms.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Oh,” Kageyama repeated. “I will let you in on a secret,” he offered. Tsukishima straightened at the statement. “Hinata and I dated our second year here. We dated for 3 months on and off.”

Tsukishima's fists clenched and his face grew a bit red.

“However, it didn’t work out and we decided to remain friends. He has his eyes set on another person, though I honestly don’t see what is so good about him.” he said, looking the blond up and down for emphasis. “Especially considering he can’t tell when Hinata likes him and gets jealous at such a minor situation.”

Tsukishima seemed to put the pieces together and stepped forward. The air blew around them both, though it did nothing to cool the situation.

“Don’t mess with me, your majesty.”

“Another thing,” Kageyama spoke, ignoring the name for once. “You shouldn’t keep taking his feelings as some kind of joke. Why else would he be up here asking for advice on how to deal with you?”

Tsukishima hesitated, his fists opening. His brows furrowed as he blew air from his nose. “He wasn’t.”

Kageyama pushed off the wall and stopped right in front of the blond. “Stop assuming that your feelings are stronger than his,” he ordered. “Hinata’s emotions are strong and as honest as they come whenever he dedicates himself to something,” the setter paused. His shoulders fell from their tense position as his eyes softened. “...or someone.”

He turned and followed Hinata’s path off the roof. He paused by the door for a moment, looking over his shoulder.

“Also. Never pretend that my boyfriend is the reason for your anger when it was clear as day you were pissed that Hinata was close to me. If anyone is a liar here, it is you.” he declared before shutting the door behind him.

Tsukishima eyed the door, looking down at his feet when he realised his temper had distorted the situation. Covering his face with his hand, he let out a breath of frustration.

He fucked up.

* * *

Hinata rubbed his hand as he walked home—alone—wondering if the swelling would go down enough to the point where he would be able to open his hand properly in the next few days. It throbbed, but he felt more pain in his chest than in his bruised hand. His mind kept going back to Tsukishima’s words, wondering why they hurt so badly. Was it the way he said it, the words themselves, or both?

“Hinata!”

He turned to see Yamaguchi running towards him, a serious expression on his face.

Perfect timing, the middle blocker thought.

“Look nothing is going on between Kageyama and me, I swear,” he said once Yamaguchi caught up to him, the brunette looking confused at the declaration.

“Oh, I know that. Kageyama explained the whole situation to me. He said he wanted to be the one who told me rather than a third party,” he assured with a smile as Hinata tilted his head. “I just wanted to ask you if you knew why Tsuki seemed so...un-tsukki like today,” he said with a frown.

“Nope,” Hinata grumbled, Yamaguchi smiling at the childish response.

“Oh? That is a shame, he seemed really upset about something. He had an odd expression on all day.”

Hinata perked, looking at Yamaguchi and rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.

“Really? I mean, uh, that is a shame,” he spoke, offering a weak smile. “I wonder what could be bothering him…”

Yamaguchi leaned forward, Hinata backing away and blinking at the other’s action. “Do me a favor?” he asked with a grin as the middle blocker cleared his throat.

“O-Of course, I think I still owe you from when you helped me that one time,” he admitted. Yamaguchi hummed in agreement, remembering how he had helped Hinata with some relationship issue. Hinata smiled weakly at the memory of his and Kageyama's multiple breakups, but Yamaguchi didn’t need to know all that information.

“Go and talk to him? You two have been hanging out right? Maybe he will feel better talking to you,” he explained as Hinata shook his head instantly.

“I don’t think that is the best idea, I mean, we barely talk! And he is a bit scary sometimes,” he said with a forced laugh, rubbing his arm. Yamaguchi’s smile fell to a less enthusiastic one.

“Ah, that is fine. I am just really concerned. He is just my best friend, and seeing him upset is unsettling. It makes me anxious.”

Hinata's resolve began to falter, knowing that Yamaguchi would talk to Kageyama for him if Hinata had asked. There was also the fact that Yamaguchi looked like a kicked puppy and that did not sit well with Hinata. “I...I will go and talk to him,” he sighed in defeat as the brunette brightened.

“Thank you! He is in the club room right now, so if you are fast you might catch him!”

“Wait, what?” Hinata asked as he was shoved towards the club room, looking back at Yamaguchi who simply waved him off. Hinata, with parted lips and squinted eyes, walked towards the club room and wondered how the hell he was convinced to do this.

“Playing the friend card is a bit cruel, don’t you think?”

Yamaguchi turned to see Kageyama appear from behind a vending machine, milk in hand. He just grinned sheepishly. “How else would those two make up? After what you told me Kei was a bit out of line. He needs to talk to Hinata.”

Kageyama just shook his head and walked over, wrapping an arm around the other. “You could have told him that you knew everything that happened rather than just what happened today.”

The freckled teen shrugged.  "I could of, but he didn't ask, so I didn't tell."

Kageyama couldn't help the small smile that formed at the other's logic. "Just don't go fixing their problems all the time," he said. "They need to learn how to do that themselves if they date. Hinata isn't going to date someone as dumb as himself."

Yamaguchi nudged the other, eyes narrowed but amused. “Look at you, sounding all wise and smart.” he teased, the other glaring down at him, but placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Haha,” Kageyama responded dryly.

* * *

Hinata hesitated when he reached the clubroom door, the knob cold against his warm hand. What if Tsukishima refused to talk to him? What if he was still angry, or worse, angrier cause Hinata hit him? 

At the reminder, his hand throbbed. It was much worse than his nose at the moment, though it made sense considering the time difference in healing for both injuries. Hinata took in a breath and opened the door, looking inside. He immediately spotted one person, though their head was covered with a towel as they sat with their shoulder's hunched. 

“Tsukishima?”

By the small reaction from the person, Hinata’s suspicions were confirmed. The blond hair came into sight as the towel was removed.

“What do you want?”

Hinata clenched the handle of the door, a frown forming on his lips. He laughed, it weak and airy. “Nothing. Nevermind,” he said quietly before Tsukishima stood. The towel slipped off and Hinata was able to finally see his face. 

“Wait.”

Hinata paused but didn't let go of the doorknob. He swallowed hard, looking at the other with an expectant gaze.

“Can we talk?” the blond asked, Hinata biting his lip. He slowly let go of the handle and stepped into the room. The door shut behind him automatically.

“I'm listening.”

If Tsukishima could hear the edge in Hinata's voice as much as the shorter male could, he showed no signs of even mentioning it. 

“I...was too rash. I should have listened,” Tsukishima began, the words sounding awkward but sincere. Hinata guessed the other didn’t apologize much considering he hadn’t heard an “I am sorry” yet.

“No shit. You really hurt my feelings!” he mumbled at the other, pointing a finger at him. “You didn’t even try to listen, and then called me a liar. What kind of friend does that?” he asked with furrowed brows.

Tsukishima just kept his head down, letting out a deep sigh. “I know. I was just angry, I didn’t mean those things. It just got under my skin.”

"What? That Kageyama could be cheating on Yamaguchi? Please, why would Kageyama even do something like that with me?" He asked as Tsukishima eyed him after the question.

"Why wouldn't he?" he retorted as Hinata felt his cheeks heat. 

Hinata walked over, leaning against the wall beside the blond rather than sitting next to him. He calmed his breathing and cleared his throat. 

“I get that Yamaguchi is your best friend, but Kageyama is mine. He is happy with Yamaguchi and I would never break them up. We just...we are very close.” he said quietly as Tsukishima looked up at him.

“I know you went out with the King.”

Hinata’s gazed snapped to fellow middle blocker. “Kageyama told you."

Tsukishima rubbed his neck and nodded. “While he was scolding me, yes.”

Hinata smiled a bit. “He scolded you?”

“Like I was his damned royal subject.”

A laugh left Hinata at the look on the blond’s face while being told off by Kageyama. It amused him more than it should have.

Tsukishima stood, standing in front of the shorter male. “I made a mistake,” he said, so quietly Hinata almost missed it.

“You did,” Hinata agreed, nodding his head. “But you also realise that, so it is fine. You were only trying to protect Yamaguchi’s feelings.”

Hinata leaned back against the wall as Tsukishima placed his hands on either side of the other’s head. Hinata blinked, wondering why the blond locked him in.

“About that," Tsukishima started, avoiding eye contact with the ginger, "There might have been another reason for my reaction earlier.”

“Like?” the shorter male questioned. Tsukishima hesitated.

“You really don’t know?”

“If I did would I be asking?” Hinata grumbled, feeling like he was being called stupid again for not getting the reason. Tsukishima, rather than growing annoyed, simply let out a breath of disbelief.

“You really are dense,” he whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Hinata's forehead. Said male sucked in a breath. When the blond pulled away, he eyed the reaction carefully.

“You just…”

“Yes. I kissed you. Now how did you feel about it?”

Hinata shifted, fiddling with the bottom of his sweater.“...I didn’t hate it.”

“That is reassuring.”

Hinata hit the other on the shoulder and looked up, red-faced.

“I wasn’t expecting that, should I have said I loved it?” Hinata demanded as the blond grinned and rolled his neck.

“Wouldn’t have argued with you if you had.”

Hinata couldn’t help but let out a breath he had been holding, leaning forward so his forehead hit the blond's chest. "You scared the crap out of me," he whined as Tsukishima raised a brow.

"The great Hinata Shouyou scared of me? Never thought you would admit it."

Hinata looked up with bright eyes, tongue peeking through his lips. "You think I am great?" he asked as the blond rolled his eyes and backed away, moving to sit on the bench again.

"Of course that is all you got out of that statement."

Hinata smiled from ear to ear and ruffled his own hair.  Despite his relief, he did have one more question he needed answered.

"Shima?" 

"Hm?" 

“Were you...jealous?”

The middle blocker crossed his arms and looked away. “Of the king? Never,” he denied. Hinata hummed and tapped his chin, slowly inching towards the door of the clubroom.

“Maybe you were right, though. I might still like Kageyama from when we went out and I was just lying to my—”

Arms wrapped around Hinata from the back and pulled him onto the bench, Tsukishima’s legs on either side of him.

“Alright. I hated seeing you two so close. Better?”

Hinata turned to look over his shoulder and smiled brightly. “Much better. Now all you need to do is take me on a date and we will be even.”

“A date?” the taller asked, wondering when that topic even came up, if at all. 

Hinata turned, eyes narrowing at the blond. “You called me a _liar_.”

The blond moved to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder, deciding that this battle was one he would surrender for the sake of his new relationship. He took Hinata's bruised hand and pressed a soft kiss to it, enjoying the flush that came over his boyfriend's cheeks.

“Fine. I will take you on a date," Tsukishima agreed.

It couldn't go that badly so long as they tried, right?  

* * *

Tsukishima's eye twitched.

“Lean down a bit!” Hinata demanded as Tsukishima snorted.

“Grow a few inches.”

“That isn’t possible, Stingyshima. You knew I was short when you asked me out.”

Tsukishima sighed and leaned down, Hinata smiling as the photo was taken, the ginger repositioning for the next. Tsukishima just continued to stare at him, amused but not wanting to lose to his new boyfriend.

“You should do something other than glare at me, Shimashima.”

Taking his advice, Tsukishima leaned down just a bit more to press his lips against Hinata’s cheek. Hinata froze, mouth agape and eyes wide as the booth took their final picture. Tsukishima didn't try to hold back the smirk that formed. 

“W-What was that?”

Tsukishima stepped out of the booth, stretching his limbs as he picked up the printed versions of the photos. He chuckled and ripped off one of the pictures before holding it up so Hinata could see it. “A keeper,” he teased as Hinata tried to grab at the photo, growing redder the more that Tsukishima looked at it.

“Shima, give it here!”

The blond shook his head, storing it away for later purposes. “You can have the copy that comes all together,” he said as Hinata eyed the photos, surprised at how well they came out. His face was still red, but he nodded in approval.

“They are good,” Hinata confessed as he looked up to his boyfriend of 3 weeks.

“They have us in them, of course they are good.”

A laugh left the ginger as he grabbed onto Tsukishima's arm. Hinata would never admit it, but he loved the fact that the blond said “us” rather than “I” nowadays. “We should get something to eat.”

“Why, so you can request we play volleyball for another four hours?”

“Volleyball never gets old,” Hinata defended as the blond nodded in approval.

“Fair enough. Food then practice.”

Hinata nodded and pulled the other along, Tsukishima watching as his hair bounced with each step he took. His eyes lowered to their connected hands, a bit of pride moving through his chest as he glared at anyone who even looked at Hinata in a more-than-friendly manner. 

Perhaps accepting that he had fallen for the bundle of energy wasn't his worst decision ever. 

* * *

 

**~Extra Extra, Read All ‘Bout It~**

 

“What is this?” Kageyama asked as he eyed the photo that Tsukishima had dropped.

The blond just smirked and retrieved the photo to place back in his wallet. “Evidence. Don’t touch him,” he ordered as Kageyama stood and began the staring match of the day.

“He is still my best friend,” Kageyama reminded as the blond smiled and ruffled his blond hair.

“I believe he is my boyfriend though, so I feel requesting that you keep your filthy royal hands off him is not too much of a favor, hm?”

“I only do favors for friends.”

“You mean all two of them? What a saint.”

As the two continued their bickering, Hinata and Yamaguchi watched from the former's bed. Their expressions said it all, Hinata sighing as Yamaguchi attempting to lighten the mood. 

“You would think they’d be used to being around each other since their boyfriends are friends,” Yamaguchi mumbled after his failed attempt. 

“Not at all. Though it is funny to watch them work themselves up over nothing. Watch this,” he whispered as he stood, slamming his hands down on the table at his bedside. The two immediately stopped bickering and eyed the source of the noise.

“Maybe you guys should leave if you aren’t going to play nice. Yamaguchi and I will gladly hang out alone.”

The two quieted down, Kageyama turning his back to the blond while said male began to flip through a magazine again. Hinata sat back down and smiled over at Yamaguchi who looked impressed.

“Teach me how to do that?”

Hinata nodded and offered a thumbs up.

“So first thing is..." 

 

 


End file.
